2006
2006 was the year in which Mitsui Aika joined Morning Musume and Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto graduated from Morning Musume Members *January 2: Arihara Kanna joins C-ute *April 17: Nishizaki Miku was born. *June 4: Mano Erina, Ogura Manami & Komine Momoka join Hello Pro Egg *July 16: Shim Soon Min joins Hello! Project as an exchange student *July 23: Konno Asami graduates from Morning Musume *July 25: Hirayama Yuki was born. *August 25: Abe Asami, Iwashima Manami, Nakayama Nana & Suma Ai join Hello Pro Kansai *August 27: Ogawa Makoto graduates from Morning Musume *August 30: Kitahara Momo was born. *August 31: Shim Soon Min leaves Hello! Project. *August ?: THE Possible is formed *October 31: Murakami Megumi leaves C-ute and Hello! Project *December 10: Mitsui Aika joins Morning Musume as 8th generation member ???? *Wonderful Hearts is formed Singles - Aruiteru (#1 on Oricon)]] *January 25: Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE - Goto Maki *February 8: Suna wo Kamu You ni... NAMIDA - Matsuura Aya *March 15: SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume *March 25: LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles - DEF.DIVA *March 26: Jiriri Kiteru - Berryz Koubou *April 12: Sweetoholic - Abe Natsumi *April 23: Sora ga Aru - Hashida Mirei, Stukas Robin Shoko, Kitahara Sayaka & Fukuda Kanon *May 6: Massara Blue Jeans - C-ute (debut indies) *May 10: Issai Gassai Anata ni∮A.ge.ru♪ - v-u-den *June 3: Soku Dakishimete - C-ute *June 7: Glass no Pumps - Goto Maki *June 10: Onegai Miwaku no Target / Crazy Happy! - Melon Kinenbi *June 21: Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan - Morning Musume *June 28: The Stress - Abe Natsumi *July 2: Yume Kara Samete - Takahashi Ai *July 9: Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - C-ute *July 12: Koi Kana - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) (debut) *July 26: Omae no Namida wo Ore ni Kure - Maeda Yuki *July 29: Wakkyanai (Z) - C-ute *August 2: Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Berryz Koubou *August 9: Ao - Ishii Rika *September 13: Thanks! - GAM (debut) *September 16: Minna no Ki - Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (debut) *September 27: Urara - Nakazawa Yuko *October 4: Amasugita Kajitsu - Abe Natsumi *October 11: SOME BOYS! TOUCH - Goto Maki *October 18: Melodies - GAM *October 25: Balalaika - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) *November 8: Aruiteru - Morning Musume *November 19: Young DAYS!! - THE Possible (debut) *November 22: Aisu Cream to My Purin - v-u-den *December 6: Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou *December 10: Hatsukoi no Kakera - THE Possible Albums - 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini!]] *February 15: Rainbow 7 - Morning Musume *March 29: 2nd ~Shimiwataru Omoi~ - Abe Natsumi *July 5: ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz - Berryz Koubou *July 8: Mahora no Tsuki - Priest (debut) *July 25: Fantasia - Heike Michiyo *August 23: Country Musume Daizenshuu ② - Country Musume *October 24: Cutie Queen VOL.1 - C-ute (debut) *November 8: Musical "Hakujaden ~White Lovers~" Song Selection - V.A. *November 29: Naked Songs - Matsuura Aya *December 6: FRUITY KILLER TUNE - Melon Kinenbi *December 13: 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! - Morning Musume *December 20: Petit Best 7 DVDs *February 25: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.6 *July 9: **Morning Musume Konno Asami Sotsugyou Memorial **Morning Musume Ogawa Makoto Sotsugyou Memorial *August 1: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.7 + v-u-den DVD MAGAZINE Vol.2 *September 16: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.8 *September 30: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.9 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.10 Photobooks - Non no 19]] *January 27: 19 - Takahashi Ai *March 24: Kusumi Koharu - Kusumi Koharu *March 31: Alo-Hello! Konno Asami - Konno Asami *May 26: 17sai - Kamei Eri *July 10: See you again - Konno Asami *August 28: Natsu no Uta - Ogawa Makoto *September 12: Sweet Days - Konno Asami *October 11: Risako - Sugaya Risako *November 18: Non no 19 - Tsuji Nozomi Others *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 2nd anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 8th anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 2nd anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 1st anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 9th anniversary Category:2006